Our Eclipse
by BlueberryCookieCrisis
Summary: He is the sun, shining brightly and illuminating the whole Solar System, she is the moon, small and forgotten; admiring her beloved star in a safe distance. [NaruHina]


**One-shot.  
>Enjoy C:<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Our Eclipse.<strong>

_He is the sun, shining brightly and illuminating the whole Solar System, she is the moon, small and forgotten; admiring her beloved star in a safe distance.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The endless black, the bright stars and the shining sun.<p>

His yellow striking hair, his beautiful deep blue eyes and his lovely smile.

Why do they make my heart throb so badly?

Why, an insignificant being such as I, have those feelings for a man as beautiful and as bright as him?

What's the point in me having those feelings, when he can't even return them?

I knew since the beginning, it was one-sided.

He illuminated the whole solar system, not only me.

He was _our _sun and not mine and only, he belonged to everyone.

They all love him, but not as much as I do.

They all admire him, but not as much as I do.

He is our light, and not only mine.

I have to live with the fact that he'll always belong to everyone.

I am greedy, I do not like sharing.

He doesn't belong to me.

And he never will.

Earth is the one bold enough to follow him, turning around in circles and using his warmth.

She is the one I admire most out of all the others.

Her green eyes showed both nature and beauty.

Her pink hair meant efflorescence.

Dressed in a lovely deep blue that matched the sun's eyes, she looked at him friendly. But in a safe distance, afraid to touch him and harm all of the existing life living deep within her.

I noticed the pain in sun's eyes.

I could tell he loved her dearly.

And he still does.

I could relate.

_Is it painful? _I ask him deep inside of my mind.

I knew he wasn't listening, I knew he didn't know I existed.

Yet I could feel his sorrow.

_I can relate, _I whispered with a small smile.

Deep within my imagination, he returned my smile, opening his inviting arms and welcoming me warmly.

I wrapped my arms on his neck and allowed him to hug me tightly.

I didn't wish for more, I only wanted to remain like this.

But this was just my imagination.

In reality, I'd never be able to even get close.

He loves Earth, not me.

Accept this already!

I'll never touch him; never look at him up close.

He's so far away, yet so near.

He's illuminating me, exposing me from the world.

His light is free to touch me, for as long as it's him; then everything is fine.

I felt it, his heart throbbing.

I wanted to get near, I wanted to touch him.

However, it was all too much to ask for.

I grabbed my shoulders and sat down.

Earth came towards me and asked me what was wrong.

I simply smiled at her and shook my head. She caressed my dark blue hair and complimented it.

"You're hair represents the whole Galaxy," She smiled.

"It's so long and silky,"

"It reaches everyone, and it protects them as well."

Looking up, she gave a sorrowful look.

"Even Pluto..."

She closed her eyes and stood up straight, smiling yet again; but not as brightly as before.

I then understood.

Earth loved Pluto.

The one who was so far away, the one who was forgotten.

The one Sun desperately wished to see.

The one who didn't feel Sun's light.

Lonely Pluto.

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't reach him.

Her love was just as sorrowful as mine.

While I was able to see Sun all the time, feel his warmth and light illuminating me gently, Earth did not see Pluto anywhere.

He was forgotten.

No longer part of the Solar System.

Slowly devouring his soul in sadness and agony.

I felt like it was best to cheer her up, give her some affection.

But she refused it kindly and headed towards another direction.

I followed her, because that was all I needed to do.

It didn't surprise me when she headed towards Sun.

I stopped.

And I looked safely from a distance.

But it was futile, since his light still illuminated me, hence knowing my position.

He had the complete control.

I saw Earth talking with Sun, he looked anxious.

She was crying, something that Earth rarely did.

It affected him, to an extent where I could feel the pain in his heart.

And suddenly, he closed his eyes and nodded; his lips curving into a faint smile.

Walking slowly towards an unknown direction, he focused all his energy and desperately tried to reach something, his light shined twice brightly as before; making me feel it entirely.

Earth rested her hands close to her heart; facing the direction Sun's light sought.

He was trying to reach Pluto.

For the sake of his beloved Earth.

He tried, and tried again; showing pain and losing energy. He however, did not lose hope.

And finally, he felt it.

He felt Pluto.

Tears of joy poured out of Earth's swollen green eyes, joyfully hugging Sun as she noticed Pluto's figure in the other side.

I smiled as well, happy for Earth.

Even though Pluto did not bat an eye, even if he was still hesitating about everything, he slowly opened his arms; and allowed Earth to dash towards him and hug him into a romantic embrace.

He forgotten it, he forgotten how warm and pleasant Sun's light was.

He forgot how much he loved Earth, how much she meant to him.

But now he remembered, and now he's back.

He is again, part of our family.

No... part of _their _family.

Since from the very beginning, I am not a planet.

I am, a simple lifeless piece of rock, Sun's light and warmth illuminated me by simple coincidence, and yet again; only half of my body.

I walked away, giving one last glance before leaving, and even if it was just my imagination; I felt Sun's stare behind me.

It didn't matter anymore, and it never will.

Because as long as I can see him, then everything's fine.

As I was walking a bit further, I felt someone grabbing my arm, a warmth that was all the more familiar.

I turned, astonished.

It was him, my beloved Sun; looking at me with his big deep blue eyes.

He smiled, and simply asked; "Where are you heading at?"

I shook my head and averted my eyes, "Nowhere," was my answer.

His light was so bright, it nearly blinded me.

He took a strand of my hair and kissed it gently, I blushed at the sight.

"In my loneliest days, I often think about you."

I blinked twice, then he continued.

"Your hair is of a dark blue that I find addicting, your pure whites make me reflect on my existence, and yours as well."

He caressed my cheek, "Even though my light reached you, it didn't envelope you fully."

My heart began to flutter; I rested my hands on his chest as he pulled me closer to him.

"I always tried to know more, to see for myself what's this beautiful existence in front of me."

His face got closer to mine, "I always wanted to ask Earth about you, I was envious how you always followed her, yet always remained so far away from me."

I felt his warmth even more than before, it nearly made me faint.

"I wish to illuminate you fully," he gave me a small peck on the edge of my nose, "You are my dulcet, demure and comely."

"My sun..." I whispered as I felt tears fall slowly, he kissed my cheeks and sucked the salty liquid away, then he smiled at me.

"I'll make you shine, I'll make you mine."

And he slowly yet gently kissed me on the lips.

We became one, he took me sweetly and claimed me as his.

The moment was beautiful, and I loved him even more after.

I didn't know why and how it happened; but eventually, our love was called 'eclipse' by Earth's people.

Whenever he'd come and fill me with his affection, warp me with his warmth and light; he'd make sure I was noticed, and so he focused twice his attention at me.

Whenever you admire the beautiful night sky and notice some bright shining lights blinking joyfully; remember that these are our children.

Our little stars.

I love him, and I always will.

He will still remain our Sun; he'll still belong to everyone.

But when no one is looking, when Earth turnes her back; he becomes mine, and mine only.

**END.**


End file.
